Vehicle drivers often operate handheld devices, such as a cell phones or the like, while driving. The operation of a handheld device while driving may cause driver distraction. For example, a driver may manipulate a handheld device to view the screen of the device. Alternatively, the driver may place the handheld device in a cup holder or other location to enable frequent observation of the screen of the device while driving. In either case, observation of the screen of the handheld device may cause intermittent driver distraction by diverting the attention of the driver from the road.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative instrument cluster arrangements for vehicles which include a holder for a mobile device such as a cell phone.